


Thus day became night, and the moon replaced the sun

by Kira7



Series: The Very First Night of the Rest of Their Lives [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Armageddon't night, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Body Swap (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Everyone Needs A Hug, Hugs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Bus Ride (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira7/pseuds/Kira7
Summary: "Shall we?""Yes.""Crowley.""You said it, deciphering the prophecy, we must choose our face wisely.""What if it doesn't work? If they find out? I don't want Archangels hurting you, I would never forgive myself!""It'll work, you'll see."In Crowley's apartment, an angel and a demon are planning their defense.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Very First Night of the Rest of Their Lives [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427848
Kudos: 30





	Thus day became night, and the moon replaced the sun

"Shall we?"

"Yes."

"Crowley," after a sigh full of fear, the angel had to look up to find the strength in those evil and perfect eyes, which were still hidden behind those dark sunglasses.

"You said it, deciphering the prophecy, we must choose our face wisely."

"What if it doesn't work? If they find out? I don't want Archangels hurting you, I would never forgive myself!"  
Crowley was silent and motionless for a moment, as if he had been petrified, but then he resumed speaking, slowly, calmly, giving the impression of being on the verge of a fit of tears.

"It'll work, you'll see. We-ngk," he swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat, "We just have to make sure we look as close as possible to each other so they'll not notice."

"Sandalphon will be able to smell your demonic smell."

"I'll think about that when the time comes."

Aziraphale walked over to Crowley, hands folded across his chest to beg the demon to reason, "Crowley, they have Holy Water at their full disposal--"

"Should I ask them, next time, when will I need it?"

"Don't mess with fire! Listen," but he didn't finish the sentence, Crowley put two hands on his shoulders and interrupted him.

"No. You listen to me. You are damn clever, much more than they think Up There. You have lived six thousand years away from them, they think they know you but they don't. They never have. They won't understand that they'll have me in front of them, all along time, because they don't know you. They never wanted to."  
Aziraphale wanted to do something, anything, to stop the demon's hands from shaking, believing it was a side effect of the fear the snake was trying to hide.

"Trust me, angel, they don't know you were going to discorporate just because you wanted to eat crepes dressed up like a noble, during a revolution. They don't know your senseless passion for Hamlet, or your love for Wilde. That you would be willing to kill any customer so you don't have to sell them one of your precious books."

"Oh, well," the angel looked away for the first time, distinctly feeling his cheeks on fire, but he tried to ignore it and to justify himself with an almost devilish smile, "I've never gotten to that point."

"But you would do it if necessary, and don't say no, I could feel it."  
Aziraphale watched him spellbound for a few moments, and then looked down and noticed his pinkies brushing Crowley's scarf; the angel closed his eyes and snorted a bitter laugh, praying Crowley was right, asking God to protect them in what seemed a suicide mission.

"And then," Crowley continued, walking away a little and letting go of those angelic shoulders to adjust his suglasses, "We have all night to impress each other. We can do it."

The other ethereal being just nodded, convinced, "Is anyone seeing us?," he asked.

"After what happened today?," Crowley raised a skeptical eyebrow, imagining that both Above and Below had something else to do, like holding two armies that were ready to fight, rather than watching an angel and a demon concoct a defense plan... Tomorrow, probably, they would, but not now, this was the right time.

"I guess you're right, my dear," Aziraphale intertwined his manicured fingers a few more times before shaking the hand the demon had placed on him, and then it happened: day borrowed darkness' cloak and night took possession of light's brilliance, and they both looked at each other, mirroring themselves in that new form.

"Let's start practicing?," Aziraphale asked in Crowley's voice.  
The real Crowley nodded with Aziraphale's head, so they both started that kind of training, even though they knew each other's movements perfectly, and they both knew that neither Heaven nor Hell would be able to notice any differences, no one knew them so well.

* * *

"Don't hiss, dear."

"And you, inssstead, don't say _dear_ , or things like _wiggle on_ , _tickety boo_ , _bebop_... In fact, no, never say bebop again when referring to Velvet Underground."

"You, on the other hand, should."

That fake angelic face made a strange morfia, "Let's not exaggerate, angel."

"But you have to exercise," that demonic body stared at him without wearing glasses, deep in heart Aziraphale hated that such wonderful and unusual pair of eyes like Crowley's were hidden from the world by a pair of sunglasses, even if he understood perfectly well the reason.

"And what do I say, for example?!," Crowley crossed his arms, firm in his positions, he would never know how wonderful Aziraphale's body was in that position.

"Well, you could try saying something like _'I love you Crowley'_."

"And don't think that--" those furious blue eyes stared at Aziraphale for endless moments, then his throat made that Crowley-like noise, and finally his mouth managed to whisper a single word, "What...?"

Aziraphale felt the need to lower his gaze and interlace his fingers, not even when he lied to God he had felt like this, "And maybe go on with _'I was a fool to pretend nothing happened... It's... That it was rude of me to treat you like this, you, sweet, ruthless, silly, creature, always ready to help me...'_ "

"I'm not sweet nor silly," Crowley argued weakly in the angel's body, those plump cheeks became brightly celestial red.

Aziraphale smiled, regaining the courage to look into Crowley's eyes again, as far as their bodies would allow, "Well, that's what I should say imitating you, don't you think?," he rested that red head on his shoulder, wondering how did it feel to have someone backed up like that, "What else should I add, then?"  
Crowley tried in every way to stop shaking his lower lip, he had the instinct to bite it, but how could he ruin a part of Aziraphale's body?

"Y-you--ngk!," he swallowed the emotions that were gripping his throat, as he looked at the ceiling to regain some calm and coolness, "You should say that you don't care, that you will wait another millennia if it's necessary, that you will face God, Satan, Heaven and Hell just to see me safe and sound, to keep talking, as we always did..." he took a deep breath, some demonic tears escaped those angelic eyes as he surrounded with those robust and soft arms his slender body, wondering how relaxing and warm it was to be hugged by Aziraphale, "For six thousand years, six... Thousand... Years..."

"And more, my dear?"

Crowley nodded energetically before confirming that beautiful promise, the idea of being able to continue to be together gave him indescribable strength, the demon could have done anything right then, "And more, angel."

"Now, however, we should go back to our bodies, so we can tell each other without problems, don't you think so?"  
The demonic soul left Aziraphale's body for a few moments to inhabit his own again, while the angel did the same thing, just as the sun began to shine again during the day, and the moon to be surrounded by the stars, in the same way Aziraphale returned to his soft and plump body and Crowley to his bony and sharp one, between those two angelic arms, now he knew what it felt like to be embraced by a cloud named Aziraphale.

"Were you crying?"

"Ngh, no."

"But my cheeks are wet, Crowley, it can't be anything but--"

"I got carried away, okay? It's a problem with your vessel, it isn't able to contain emotions."

"Oh," a low laugh spread through Aziraphale's body, being sensed by every cell of Crowley's, "I know what that means."

There were a few moments of silence, in which the two remained hugging each other, then Aziraphale spoke again, a veil of melancholy and worry in his eyes, "I wanted you to know it, whatever happens."

"Now I can happily die," Crowley replied sarcastically as he buried his face even deeper into angel's chest, "You had had so many opportunities and you were always silent."

"I'm scared, Crowley," he confessed hugging him and closing his eyes, "I don't want to cease to exist knowing that I've never really told you, without mincing words, or hints, but the pure and simple truth, the one you deserve."

Crowley felt a drop fall down his cheek that joined his tears, "You're a damned melodramatic," he said between sobs that were beyond his control.  
Aziraphale kissed his temple, still crying meanwhile he was impressing Crowley's smell in his mind, if something went wrong, he wanted to stop existing by remembering the scent of his beloved demon.

"I know, but that's also why you love me."  
And Crowley hadn't the strength to argue or confirm, he stood there, wrapped in those arms, memorizing as best he could how it felt to be embraced by Aziraphale, defying God to say that they would both be saved, so they could live and love each other, despite everything was against them, despite everyone opposing their mad union.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ^^
> 
> If you want to scream with me, you can find me on [ **Tumblr** ](https://kira-7.tumblr.com) or [ **Twitter** ](https://mobile.twitter.com/kira7_13) 😄


End file.
